Volkswagen GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Volkswagen |drivetrain = |cost = 1,000,000 Cr. |engine = 503 HP VR6 TSI engine |power = 551 HP |pp = 614 PP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |torque = 665 Nm (490.3 ft-lb) }} The Volkswagen GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo is a concept race car by Volkswagen that appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.18) and Gran Turismo Sport. A monster hatchback that brings the core concept of the "GTI" to life from a different point of view. Colors Four colors are available for this car: *Reflex Silver *Oryx White *Gran Turismo Red *Lapiz Blue Description "Specs and appearance befitting a Supersport. Expanding the possibilities of the GTI." Volkswagen extends its GTI fleet for “Gran Turismo 6”. Following the “GTI Roadster Vision Gran Turismo” designed specially for PlayStation® in 2014, the inventor of the GTI 2015 is now sending out the new “GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo” onto the virtual racetrack. The open-top roadster is now joined by a hardtop supercar. Volkswagen has developed a new sports car for the digital world in the shape of the two-seater “GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo”. The designers and engineers picked up on the legendary GTI DNA from a visual and technical standpoint. In a further development, the styling of the iconic compact sports cars was once again reinterpreted and further endowed with a 503 BHP VR6 TSI engine. A 7-speed dual-clutch gearbox transfers the power via the 4MOTION four-wheel drive to the track. Up to 665 Nm (490.3 lb-ft) of torque delivers mighty thrust. And the handling characteristics have been tuned specifically for the “Gran Turismo” racetracks. Despite the progressive interpretation of the GTI concept, the classic Golf design is instantly recognizable. From a conceptual viewpoint, the entire concept of the virtual GTI as outlined is geared to the physical laws of the racetrack: by intensively optimizing the proportions and body surfaces, the designers managed to achieve superlative performance – with a low center of gravity, aerodynamically honed front area and very high downforce. The targeted usage of carbon-fiber features on the body surfaces and in numerous other details reduces weight. The body of the “Supersport” has been aerodynamically optimised through numerous features. The front-end, for instance, has been fine-tuned, with the designers placing the vertical light modules further outboard; they are connected via a spoiler element to underscore the width of the GTI and enhance its visual presence. The air flow through the body has also been enhanced with a large air inlet boosting aerodynamic performance at the front. The airstream flows past the front wheels and is practically sucked out of the wheel arches in order to cool down the brake discs. The hallmark GTI honeycomb structure adorns all the air inlet and outlet openings. Aerodynamics and cooling are just as important in the strengthened rear section: downstream of the striking roof spoiler, a rear wing creates the necessary downforce at the rear axle. From a design point of view, the carbon-fiber structure which holds the rear wing, protrudes from the C-pillar. An aerodynamic feature on the roof ensures that the airflow to the rear wing is perfect. Furthermore, air flows through the rear wheel arches in order to optimally dissipate the thermal energy produced during braking. At the rear, the powerfully sculpted, low-set shoulder catches the eye, which extends well into the rear – as typical for this type of GTI supercar it continues behind the C-pillar and merges with the wheel vent at the lower area. The external diffuser is equally striking. The flat rear lights have been visually adapted to the extraordinary flat and dynamic proportions of the rear end. Like the “Roadster”, the “Supersport” is also fitted with 20-inch GTI alloy wheels. The multipiece GTI wheels were refined further; a star consisting of five spokes, which are finished in ultralight carbon fiber, sits proudly in the center. Between the wheels, the two classic GTI stripes can be found above the side sill – also a homage to the Golf GTI I. The same applies to the hallmark black film around the edges of the rear window, which is finished in a carbon-fiber look for the “Supersport”. A helmet compartment and a racing tank have also been built into the car. The “GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo” can be configured in the four colors of “Reflex Silver”, “Gran Turismo Red”, “Lapiz Blue” or “Oryx White”. On the racetracks in the world of GT6, the unmistakably charismatic looks of the new “GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo” in the digital rear-view mirror are likely to make the other contenders more than a little nervous. Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Volkswagen section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Team *Klaus Bischoff, Head of Design Volkswagen AG *Oliver Stefani, Director Exterior Design Volkswagen AG *Tomasz Bachorski, Director Interior Design Volkswagen AG *Tobias Suhlmann, Team Manager Exterior Design Volkswagen AG *Boris Grell, Team Manager Interior Design Volkswagen AG *Malte Hammerbeck, Designer Exterior Design Volkswagen AG *Guilermo Mignot, Designer Interior Design Volkswagen AG *Jan Haacke, Designer Interior Design Volkswagen AG *Alfred Oechsner, Director Data Volkswagen AG *Victoria Pil, Data Exterior Volkswagen AG *Patrick von Mandelsloh, Data Exterior Volkswagen AG *Michael Muller, Data Interior Volkswagen AG *Judith Wilhelm, Director Online Marketing Volkswagen AG *Philipp Matthes, Online Marketing Volkswagen AG Trivia *Early builds of Gran Turismo Sport depict a rally version of this car, fitted with off-road suspension, light bar and mud flaps. This particular car, which appeared under the name Volkswagen GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo Gr.B Rally Car was removed during the late stages of development for unknown reasons. Gallery GranTurismoSport-6.jpg|The aforementioned Volkswagen GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo Gr.B, a rally version of the Volkswagen GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo appeared only in early builds of the game. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Volkswagen Concept Cars Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Supercars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Concept Cars